A set of network devices may perform network traffic routing for a network. For example, a particular network device housed in a chassis may include a set of virtual machines that provide a switching functionality, a packet processing functionality, a routing functionality, or the like for the particular network device. The particular network device may establish the set of virtual machines to provide multiple network slices for network traffic routing. Each network slice may be associated with control functionalities and management functionalities that may be separated from each other network slice. The particular network device may connect to, for example, a server, which may provide computing resources for the particular network device, such as storage resources, processing resources, or the like. The computing resources may be utilized for the set of virtual machines.